Different Hearts
by isabeleaharts
Summary: I grabbed Caleb off a random drunk girl shoving the girl away and pulling Caleb towards the car. He stops in the driveway, turning to me. "What are you not having fun Beatrice?" He asks me, he was so stupid when he was drunk. "What day is it Caleb?" I ask him, he looks confused for awhile. "Sunday," He said confidently, I roll my eyes at him. "It is Monday,"
1. Chapter 1

**(I do not own Divergent.)**

_**Chapter 1: Different Minds**_

**POV BEATRICE **

I grabbed Caleb off a random drunk girl shoving the girl away and pulling Caleb towards the car. He stops in the driveway, turning to me. "What are you not having fun Beatrice?" He asks me, he was so stupid when he was drunk.

"What day is it Caleb?" I ask him, he looks confused for awhile.

"Sunday," He said confidently, I roll my eyes at him.

"It is Monday," He does not get the hint, he looked tipsy. "What day is our mother meant to come home?" His eyes shoot up to looks at me, he tries to run to the car but just falls on his face, he slowly gets up and walks to the back of the car. I get in and drive back to our house, if we do not make it home and get Caleb in bed before mother gets home we are dead. I drive home, going as fast as I can but still staying safe. I pull up into the driveway and help Caleb into the house, I get him up to his room and into his bed. I did it.

"Nice cover up Beatrice," I hear my mother say, shit. I turn to face my mother, surprising she does not look mad but she does look disappointed. "Care to explain?" She asks me, I take a breath.

"I was not drinking, I was not even at that party. Well I was but only to go and get Caleb," I try to tell her, she does not believe me but it was the truth. "I swear,"

"But have you or have you not ever been to a party and drank. Do not bother lying to me," She tells me, I sigh she gets the picture. "Pack your bags and make sure your brother does when he wakes up," She turns to leave the room, what was she talking about?

"Wait where are we going?" I ask her, she does not turn.

"Summer School,"

* * *

Caleb and I stand at the curb waiting for the bus to pick us up, our mother stands next to us. We do not say anything to her, we were both too mad. We were holding our bags when the bus pulls up, it was not yellow like most school buses it was pitch black. This was not a normal school, our mother informed us this morning that the school was a school for troubled teenagers. That was what my mother thought we were, troubled. We got onto the bus, not turning to say goodbye to my mother, it was only two months we could last that long, right? I walk to the back of the bus passing a group of kids, mostly very interesting looking. One group was wearing all black and we talking about cliffdiving from what I could hear, some of them had pierces and/or tattoos. Other group was dressed in yellow and red but they were playing hands games. There was three other groups, one was wearing only black and white and were debating over something, I could not tell what though. There was a small group of teenagers that were all wearing glasses and were wearing blue of something on them. The last group interested me because they were barely a group the only reason you could was that their were all wearing grey but they were not talking to each other just sitting there.

"Are you a normal?" Someone asks me I turn to look at where the voice had come from. He and the girl next to him looked like the only normal dressed teenagers in the whole bus, they sat at the very back and we sat next to them. Caleb sat next to the girl obvious attracted to her, leaving me to sit next to the boy.

"Yeah I guess," I answer as the bus leaves our house.

"Robert Black, this is my sister Susan Black," He tells me, Caleb seems to be happy that they are not dating.

"Nice to meet you, Beatrice Prior and my brother Caleb," I tell Robert, he nods at me smiling. Caleb and Susan were talking to each other, not talking flirting very obviously. "Where are we going?" I ask Robert.

"Do you not know?" He asks me back I shake my head. "FHTT, Faction High for Troubled Teens outside Chicago, Indiana Dunes,"

"What did you do to get yourself here?" I ask him, he laughs.

"Stealing," He says, I laugh. "What about you?"

"Too much partying," I say while using my mother accent, he smiles. "Have you been here before?" I ask him, he shakes his head.

"Be prepared, I heard this summer school is interesting and not in a good way,"

**Sincerely**,

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Veronica Roth owns Divergent, not me Isabele A Harts.)**

_**Chapter 2: Different Minds**_

**POV TRIS**

We arrive at the school, it was one of the biggest schools I had ever since. It was a brick-build school in the middle of a huge field, it looked like this school had everything. Rugby Field, Football Field, American Football Field, Tennis Courts, Swimming Pool, what looked like a Stable and the boarding halls. Robert looked just as shocked as I did.

"This is amazing," Robert says, I nod at him. All the other kids looks bored from the bus ride, they had definitely been here before. If this was what the kid here looked like, I do not know where I would fit in or where Caleb would fit in. I could see the five different group of kids hanging out on the front field and an extra group who looked like kids like me, normal. Everyone files out of the bus leaving Robert, Susan, Caleb and I still in the bus.

"Come on," The driver tells us, I did not see her earlier but she was dressed in all black with tattoos down her arm, like the group of kids.

"Why are we here?" I asked Caleb, he shrugs. We walk out of the bus and join the normal looking people in the middle of the crowd. We wait around not saying anything to each other just waiting. Then five adults open the huge doors of the school, each one dressed like one of the groups, this must be a thing here.

"You must be the normals," One of them ask us, we all nod looking around. "Come with us," He says again, all the teenagers follow them into the school, through huge hallways then we end up in a classroom looking room. They motion for us to all sit down and we all do, these do not look like troubled kids. "Okay, I am Marcus Eaton head of Abnegation house," He was dressed in baggy grey clothes.

"I am Jeanine Mathews head of Erudite house," A lady says, she was dressed in blue and wearing glasses.

"I am Johanna Reyes head of Amity house," Johanna was dressed in a yellow shirt and red pants.

"I am Jack Kang head of Candor house," Jack was speaking quite quickly and was wearing a white shirt, black pants and a tie. The next boy was only a couple years older than me, probably eighteen a lot younger than all the other heads. He had eyebrows piercing and black hair,

"Eric, head of Dauntless house," I realized he never said his last name but none of the other heads said anything.

"You will be taking a test to see which house you will end up with, we are not allowed to tell you anything about the different houses. Just take the test and answer the questions truthfully," Jack says smiling at us, Eric rolls his eyes at the word truthfully like it was a joke, maybe it was. They all hand out the papers and left the room. I look down at the paper in front of me, frowning at the first question.

_-Name (What ever you want to be called does not have to be your real name): _

Is there not a simpler way of saying that? I think about it maybe there was not an easier way. I think about what I want to be called, I was going to write down Beatrice before I really thought about it. Beatrice did not sound like a 'Troubled' name so I write a different name.

_-Tris._

I write simply I looked to the next question.

_-Circle the statement you believe is not like you. _

_-Truthful.  
-Brave.  
-Knowledge-seeker.  
-Selfless.  
-Peaceful. _

I think about that, I do not think I am a very truthful person so I circle truthful, I do not think I am very selfless, I think I am very selfish actually, I circle that. I am definitely not a peaceful person remembering when I punched one of Caleb friends across the face for calling me a rude name, I circle peaceful. I say I would like the know things but a knowledge-seeker, interesting, I leave it.

_-If you were standing on the edge of a cliff with someone you did not know next to you and a hungry lion in front of you which one sounds like what you would: _

_-You would tell the person that one of you would die today.  
__-You would face the lion head on.  
-The lion does not exist, it is very unlikely that a cliff is in the savannah.  
-You would sacrifice yourself so the stranger next to you would live.  
-You would try to subdue the lion without using violence so you could get away. _

The third and last option seems like a joke so I know not to pick those. I think that number one seems kind of stupid and not very helpful to get you out of the situation, leaving option two and option four. I be honest with myself that if I could help it I would not risk my life for someone I did not know and cross out all the options leaving I would face the lion.

_-Favourite color out of the following:  
_

___-Black and White_  
-Black  
-Blue  
-Grey  
-Yellow or Red

I decide, I hate white so I rule out black and white. I think blue is too sad, so I rule that out. Grey is boring so I rule that out and yellow is too happy. Leaving black. Black is okay.

_If you witness a murder and the murderer saw you witness the murder which one of these would you do:_

_-You tell the police even though he threatened to kill you.  
-You face the murder head on.  
-You try to find out the reason behind the murder and see if it is worth telling the police.  
-You tell the police because you want to give closure to the victims family.  
-Try to peacefully get the murderer to confess to the police about the murder._

That was a very interesting question and I noticed that it was the last question. I think about it, I would probably not tell the police if he threatened me so I rule that out. I would not pry more into the murder, I rule that one out. I would not tell the murderer to confess, that is very unlikely. That left option three and option four, I think about it but before I could answer Eric bursts into the room.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	3. Chapter 3

**(I do not own Divergent, all rights go to Veronica Roth.)**

_**Chapter 3: Different Faction**_

**POV TRIS**

"Okay, times up," Eric shouts, I hear everyone put down their pencils and Eric comes to collect the papers. I see him collect the paper from the girl in front of me quickly grabbing the paper from her but when he takes the paper from me he does something strange. He stops next to my table, I do not look up at him feeling very embarrassed, he slowly takes the paper from me unnecessarily touching my hand to get it. "Nice to meet you Tris," He says quickly looking at the paper to know my name, I blush from awkwardness. He moves on surprisingly no one was looking at me but Caleb was and he looked mad. Then after he takes the papers he walks to a desk at the front sorting the papers into four piles or that is what it looked like. He starts calling out name, Susan was one of them and told them to go with Marcus. She must be in Abnegation house, she turns to look at Caleb before leaving. I was wondering was house Caleb and Robert would be in and what would I me in. Then they call other teenagers and they all stand, he tells them to with Jack. Then Caleb names was called along with a huge amount of the room, he was told to go with Janine, that makes him Erudite. Then I hear Roberts name called and he was told to go with Johanna, making him Amity. That left me in the room with Eric and six other teenagers.

"Okay you seven are all Dauntless, Dauntless traits are bravery, courage and fighting skills. Whereas Abnegation is about selflessness, Candor is about being truthful, Erudite is about seeking knowledge and finally Amity about peacefulness," Eric informs us.

"Do we have to know how to fight?" Someone asks, Eric glares at her.

"If you want to ask questions you should be in Candor," Eric snaps, he was not a nice person.

"Sorry," She yelps to him. He just stares at her before redirecting his attention away, it was not just away but at me.

"You will be training with Four and he will take you through the ropes of being a Dauntless, good luck," He tells us but it seems like he was just talking to me, I did notice however how he spit out Four's name, at least I am assuming that was his name. They pass each other on the way out of the door, I assume that was Four consider he was coming in to talk to us.

"Okay like Eric said I am Four and here to show you how to be a true Dauntless, so come with me and I will show you the Dauntless wing of the school," He also said Eric's name with hatred, they did not like each other. He led us out of the building and to a different building of the school, it was pitch black and was not very wall decorated. I looked around at the five other buildings, one was blue which must be the Erudite building where Caleb is now, it was very neat looking and pristine. There was a yellow building which must be Amity house, it was beautifully gardened with flowers and apple trees. There was also a white building which was Candor house, it was very normal looking. The last was grey which is where Susan was now. "First rule of Faction High, do not dare have any relations with anyone outside Dauntless, that is forbidden. Second rule, do not talk to anyone from any other fraction while you are not in an inter-fraction event. Last rule, Dauntless never back down from a fight," Four tells us. He led us through the halls of Dauntless stopping in a huge room that was rock along the walls. "This is the pit, you will learn to love it. Follow me to the Chasm," He says.

"You're Tris right? I am Christina," A girl next to me says, she did not need an answer for my name.

"This is the Chasm, do not fall over the edge," He warns looking straight at me, what was with these eighteen year old Dauntless? "Upstairs to the right is the girls dormitories and on the left is the boys, meet me in exactly an hour," He tells us before we all head up the stairs. I head up to the girls dormitories, I quickly pick the bed closest to the window. There were only three girls, Christina, a girl named Molly and me. We change into the clothes that were given to us, I was in black skinny jeans and a off the shoulder shirt. After an hour we head back down to the pit to meet Four, Christina told me who everyone was. Peter was the rude bully, Al is the sweet teddy bear, Drew was Peter's follower, Will was the caring boy while Molly was also friends with Peter.

"Okay nice to see you all made it. Now you will have your first game of being a Dauntless, you will split up into two teams adding in the second year Dauntless as well," Four tells us, Peter, Drew, Molly and Al were on one side of the room while the other side of the room. Will, Christina were on the other side of the room while I stood straight into the middle. Four walked towards me and place his hands on my shoulder, I look up into his eyes which I realize was dark blue, they were captivating. He pushes me softly and make sure I stand on the side where Christina and Will is, he lets go quickly and walks back to where he was standing. Then a bunch of other Dauntless walk in the pit laughing and shouting. "Lauren nice of your second year Dauntless to finally join us, whereas my first days are faster," Four says to her, she just rolls her eyes and pull forward a boy the same age as me but he had a black eye and a cut lip, he just smiles at Four.

"Uriah decide that fighting with his third year Dauntless brother," Lauren tells Four, Four just glares at Uriah.

"Zeke is always going to win Uriah, get over it," He tells Uriah, Uriah smiles again and Lauren lets him go. "Fix your team, make sure they are fair, these are mine,"

"Uriah, Marlene and Lynn get over there," Lauren tells her pointing to our group, they come and stand next to us.

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Isabele A Harts_**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Still sadly do not own Divergent, all rights go to Veronica Roth.)**

_**Chapter 4: Different Teams**_

**POV Tris**

They explained the rules of touch rugby to us, full contact of course Dauntless style. We all line up to get ready to start Uriah was glaring down at Drew while Peter was looking at me, I was screwed if I had to take Peter. The game starts and Uriah has the ball he runs forward passing me the ball and the second I catch it Peter tackles me to the ground, he seems to had kneed my jaw and I move the ball so Will can take it, he does. We keep playing and final when Uriah was running up the line towards the touchline, and Al goes to tackle him but backs down and Uriah tries. Uriah turns to Al.

"Pansycake, could not even tackle me," Uriah yells at Al, Al just walks away.

"But I could, do not be so cocky brother I have beat you once and I will beat you again," A guys yells at him from the sidelines, it must be Zeke considering he said brother.

"Uriah's Team wins the first match of the summer," Lauren announces our team shouts and cheers while Peter was still watching me. We all headed back to Dauntless house and changed our clothes, then I headed down to the pit with Christina and Will.

"Tris you coming with me?" Christina asks, I shrug my shoulders and move to follow her.

"What about me?" Will whines to us, Christina laughs.

"Unless you want to go shopping beat it," Christina tells him and he basically runs away screaming. I laugh and Christina does too. We looking through Dauntless clothes and things to make life here easier.

"Christina, What go you here?" I ask her, she turns to look at me.

"Being a loud-mouth according to my mother," She tells me, with bitterness in her words. "What about you?"

"I thought this school was for troubled teenagers," I said, she shakes her head.

"It is for Troubled Teenagers, Loud-mouth students, Students that are too smart basically anything that makes a teen different from others," She tells me now back to looking through clothes. "We are all different, that is what the faction system is all about,"

"Sure you are not meant to be in Erudite?" I ask her jokingly, she sticks her tongue at me.

"Never," She spits back, do all factions hate each other?

"Do all faction hate each other?" I ask her finally.

"Amity and Abnegation are at an agreement because they believe in similar traits, Dauntless do not like Erudite or Candor or basically any of the factions," She tells me, I wonder how she knows all of this but it seemed like she ran out of facts because she stopped talking.

"My brother, he is in Erudite house, will he be okay?" I ask Christina.

"Worrying about a Erudite, probably a first for a Dauntless," Someone sneered, I turned come face to face or more like face to neck considering Peter was just under a foot taller than me. I take a step back so I could actually see his face, he was smirking at me.

"Only because that Erudite is my brother," I tell Peter, avoiding his gaze. I could see his eyes search my body, I shivered and he just smiled.

"Well not anymore," He sneers, I just frown at him.

"What did you do to get yourself here?" I ask him, he pauses. "What being a perv?" I growl at him.

"Hardly, I party too hard and get into fights," He tells me, I just gape at him because that is almost exactly what placed me here. "Seems like the same as you," He moves to walk away but he stops, placing his lips near my ears. "Maybe we have more in common that you know," He tells me before he walks off, Eric and him seemed scarily similar to me. Christina just looks at me, smiling.

"What?" I ask her, more defensively that I wanted it too be.

"Seems like you have the whole of Dauntless house drooling after you," She comments before heading off towards the dormitories, I just stand there. If she is right I do not understand them, it is not like I am the prettiest girl or even a girl with the best attitude. I stand there stumped before I see Eric in the corner of my eye, I really was not in the mood for a hormonal eighteen year old like alone the head of Dauntless house. "Eric," I say as he approaches me, he smiles but not a soft smile more like an insane one.

"Is it not Tris," He says to me, I was leaning against a wall and he trapped me between his arms on either side of my shoulder. "How has your time at Dauntless been?" He asks, he did not seem someone who would deal with my sarcasm so I drop my mood for awhile.

"Fine, just fine," I tell him, he smiles leaning in closer to me, I was very uncomfortable.

"I heard your team won their first game," He informs me, I nod.

"Hardly my team, more like Uriah's," I tell him.

"Said like a true Abnegation but we are Dauntless here and we take pride in our wins," He says, I nod.

"Is there anything you came here for?" I ask him letting my annoyance take over.

"No way to talk to the head of Dauntless," He tells me, he pushes a strand of hair behind my ear and I blush. "I did but never mind about that," His fingers linger at my ear before he pulls away and turns to walk away.

"I am not someone you can toy with Eric," I yell at him, he turns. I expected him to be angry but his face portrayed, humor?

"For now," He comments before leaving. While before I came here I would have found that extremely awkward but now I think I actually did not care.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	5. Chapter 5

**(I do not own Divergent.)**

_**Chapter 5: Different Feelings**_

**_POV TRIS_**

Both Peter and Eric intrigued me but then I saw another person start towards me, Four. He walks over but unlike Eric and Peter he stand very far away from me. "Are you here to toy with me because you're too late," I spit at him, three boys I could not take.

"No, and who?" He asks simply.

"Eric and Peter," I tell him, I do not know why I was even talking to him, his face hardens before he talks.

"That is not why I am here, there is a fight in the main part of the pit between Peter and Drew might want to head down there, everyone is watching," He tells me before walking away, what is fighting a spectator sport here? Probably. I walk towards the middle of the pit where I saw Peter and Drew fighting. I could see Drew weaken when Peter through a punch to his jaw and quickly he goes down from a knee to the stomach. Then Peter walks in my direction and the crowd parts for him before he stops at me, he pauses before he locks his fingers around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. I do not kiss back but I do not fight him either, when he pulls away he whispers to me.

"Hope you like a tough boyfriend," He says, wait boyfriend? Does he think I like him? I here catcalls and whistles when he pulls away. I stand there shocked and he interlaces his fingers in mine, I see Four's face in the crowd looking disappointed? After everyone files out of the pit I pull my hand from Peter's and he just stands there like nothing happened.

"What the hell Peter?" I yell at him, he just looked at me shocked.

"What? I personally think you enjoyed that kiss," He smirks at me, I look at him and literally slap the smile off his face.

"I did not and I do not like you," I tell him angrily.

"Suit yourself but in the house of Dauntless you are one of the hottest girls, all the guys will be chasing you so why not have a tough boyfriend to protect you?" He tells me.

"You are not my boyfriend and I am not your girlfriend," I tell him and I walk away.

"For now," He says under his breath, what the hell is with these boys? Maybe I was just playing hard to get.

* * *

"First years, we are heading down for a football game, come with me," Four yells at us, we all file towards the field, I can feel Peters eyes on me. We head down and see Candor house there, what are we doing?

"Are we playing Candor?" Peter asks Four, Four turns glaring at him.

"Yes," He says simply before talk to the Candor's head, Jack. I can see Jack nodding before splitting he gathered his first years students. They explain to all of us the rules of the game and we begin. It was Dauntless against Candor, game on. Candor starts and right as they start I run forward tackle the first player, I run forward towards the Candor goal, I can see Peter on my right running faster than I am. He is in front of me and on to other side of the field, I cross the ball to him and immediately he scores in the goal. He smiles back at me, I push down my anger about Peter and I smile back at him which seems to make him happier.

"Well done, Tris, Peter," Four says to us, he spits out Peters name forcefully. Then we start again and this time Drew tackles the Candor and passes the ball to Al, Al loses the ball and Will gets it back. Will passes to me and I pass to Peter and Peter scores again. We keep scoring and scoring, finally Jack Kang forfeits his team and we won seven to nil. We shout and yell Dauntless style, everyone smiles at each other, exhausted. Four comes over to us, patted me on the back congratulating our team. I see Peter glare daggers at Four, what the hell is going on between them? I looked at Peter who was staring at me, not glaring but just looking. Then he comes over to me, walking slowly.

"Will you let me kiss you now?" He asks smiling, I just laugh.

"I let you kiss me before," I remind him.

"Will you kiss me back?" He asks, before I even think about it our lips locked together. He puts his arms around my waist and I lock my finger together behind his neck. While Peter did annoy me at first, I have go to admit we made an amazing team today.

"Stop kissing and head back to the dorms," Four growls at us, we break our kiss and interlocked in each others grasp walk back towards the Dauntless house.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	6. Chapter 6

**(Do not own Divergent, All rights go to Veronica Roth.)**

_**Chapter 6: Different Loves**_

**POV TRIS**

Peter and I head off for dinner at the mess hall, it was an inter-faction mess hall, I see Caleb sitting on the far side of the room. Is he wearing glasses? Peter looks down my gaze spotting Caleb.

"Brother?" He asks, I nod. I see Susan sitting with the Abnegation group not talking to anyone just eating. Then I see Robert but Robert was staring at me first, I smile and him, he raises his eyebrows at Peter, I just blush and he seems to get the message. "Tris?" Peter calls I turn to him, coming back to my own faction.

"Sorry?" I says back he just laughs.

"Come on sit down," He says, I do. He pulls me closer to him, kissing my forehead, I smile. We were getting closer to our first night in Dauntless, or in Faction High in general. "Whats wrong?" He asks me, when did he get so sweet?

"Nothing," I lie, he drops it. I feel everyones eyes on me, Caleb, Robert, Four and Eric. I know before even looking that they are all staring at me for being in Peter's embrace. I sigh, pushing myself more into Peter, he puts his hand on my head. I do not know what has gotten into me, me snuggling up with a guy was not me, almost every boy in the room giving Peter death stares just because he has me. At home no one falls for me, I had never had a boyfriend this was different this was not me. I pull away from him and slide further down the bench, not away from Peter but just further away. Then he turns to me, his expression confused.

"Something is wrong," He states not asks. I just fiddle with my fingers avoiding his gaze, I do not want to be this girl I have turned into in the last couple of hours, only hours not days. "What?" He asks me.

"Nothing," I say again, he looks at me.

"Come on Tris," He says, now for some reason I felt like being mad.

"I told you nothing, now drop it," I growl at him, I stand up from the table and walk towards the first year Dauntless common room. I could hear Peter's footsteps following me, he stops in front of me.

"Whats wrong?" He asks, looking at me with concern.

"Not like you care," I hiss back at him.

"Of course I do Tris. Why would you think I do not?" He almost yells laughing.

"I don't know," I say quietly back at him.

"Now tell me what is actually bothering you and maybe I can help you," He says, I sigh.

"This girl that I have become in just the last couple hours is not me," I tell him softly. "The girl that has a boyfriend and all the boys I see staring daggers at you, I am not pretty let alone beautiful,"

"Yes you are but you do not see it," He tells me, he presses his fingers the my chin so I will look up into his dark eyes. "You are stunning," I just smile back and he kisses me. I kiss him back, he was rough but passionate. I run my fingers through his hair and he kisses my neck, I sigh and he smiles.

"If you are done giving her a hickey I have to tell you that tomorrow eight in the morning sharp be down at the rugby field," Four interrupts us, Peter does not even pull away.

"Yeah we will be there," Peter says in between kisses, then I pull him up to my lips completely forgetting that Four was there but then I hear him walk off, whoops. Then Peter groans and I hear Four stamp his foot in the hall.

"He does not like us," I comment as Peter kisses my neck again.

"I don't care," He says, then we hear everyone enter the common room and we break apart.

"We are coming in and if there is any PDA we are leaving," I hear Christina shout, I blush wildly and Peter laughs. "Four says, eight sharp at the rugby field,"

"We know," Peter comment bitterly.

* * *

I wake up staring up at the room, I smile at the memory of kissing Peter but then frowned at the memory of Four interrupted us, twice. I look at the clock, seven thirty, I jump out of bed looking around, why did Christina not wake me up? I see her bed completely clean, she did not sleep here last night. I get change and run down to the rugby field, I meet Peter halfway down there.

"Sleep in?" Peter says between breaths.

"Yeah you?" I say back, we were still running the field now in view.

"Same," He says back, we finally reach the field and Four was already there scowling at us, he checks his watch.

"You two are late, spend to long giving her a hickey?" Four comments to us, I just glare back.

"By a minute," Peter tells him, Four nods.

"Still late," Four informs us.

"Leave us alone Four, we are allow to do whatever we want in our own time," I hiss at him.

"Yes but if it makes you late you mind as well kiss this school goodbye," He growls back.

"Did you just threaten me?" I ask him.

"Yes, what are you going to do?" He retorts, I laugh.

"I am not childish and I will not do anything but stay out of my private life," I spat the words at him. He looks like I just slapped him when Erudite team appears from the Erudite house.

"Okay everyone we are playing capture the flag against Erudite, be careful they are good at planning moves but not good at action, Play carefully," Four warns. They place two flags on either side of the field, and a jail on the opposite corners. "Now start," Four yells. I spot my brother in the crowd and wait for him to pass the line before I ran towards him, of course it was Dauntless style capture the flag, so there was contact. I run towards my brother and tackle him to the ground.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	7. Chapter 7

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, All right goes to Veronica Roth)**

_**Chapter 7: Different Houses**_

**POV TRIS**

I heard my brother fall to the floor, the breath knock out of him. I could see his angry expression, the way he scowled between heavy breaths. Let's just say we have not been close since we were ten years old, every since Caleb turn fourteen he was the partier and I did not approve. I have been to parties and I have drank but he was different, kissing different girls every time,who know what he does with the girl when they are both drunk.

"What the hell Beatrice?" Caleb hissed, I wanted to punch him,

"Do not call me Beatrice and if you have not noticed this is the game," I hiss at him.

"Not just with this but with Peter, I heard he is the pawn of the devil," Caleb told me.

"None of your business what I do, besides how many girls have you been with?" I inquire to him.

"It is my business when you are my sister," Caleb says, I get off him pulling to his feet and dragged him to the jail. "Since I have got here I have changed, no girls no parties just studying and learning, you however have been the opposite since we got here. Boyfriends, Fights, I would not be surprised if you got a tattoo," Caleb hissed. I shoved him into the jail, with a bunch of other Erudite.

"Hey Al, I will take the jail for now," I tell Al, Al just nods and goes to try and get the flag. "This is the Dauntless way and maybe this was not the best place for me but it is too late for that,"

"Tris, please this Peter guy is not good news, listen to me," Caleb warned, I ignored him. "Come on Tris," Then I hear two people approaching us I turn to see Peter and a Erudite capture.

"What are you trying to get my girlfriend to do?" Peter asked Caleb, I turn at the sound of the word girlfriend, maybe it was right.

"Girlfriend? My god Tris," Caleb sighs to himself.

"I will take the jail now," Peter says, I nod wanting to get away from my annoying brother. I tiptoe and kiss him before running off, I hear a groan from my brother and I smile. I see Drew and Molly trying to get the flag but they are both outnumbered by four Erudite's and was too hard to get around them. I run from behind them so the Erudite disperse and we all run towards the flag, we grab the flag and run it back to our side getting a well deserved victory.

* * *

Peter watches me during dinner, sensing my bad mood. He takes my hand and pulls me away from the dining hall and towards the common room again. When we get there our lips were already locked and our tongues massaging each others, I hear Peter groan and my body pulses with laughter. Then I feel his lips smile on mine, then he was kissing my jawline and my neck causing me to sigh, it felt amazing. I feel his cold hand on my hot back, his hands move high and pause, I keep kissing him, my hands around his neck. Then he lays down and I follow his lips, I was straddling his body. I feel his hands move higher on my back, flicking his fingers he undos my bra, then he pulls away to breath and pulls off his shirt. Then we kiss again and he runs his fingers through my hair before moving it back to my back. Then I feel his hands on somewhere it should not be, I pull away from him and he frowns.

"What?" He asks.

"I am not going to do what you want to do," I tell him firmly, he frowns pulling me closer to him and I yank myself away from him.

"Come on Tris," Peter practically whines, shove him away from me but he grabs my hand.

"Let go," I growl at him. He just grips my hand harder, I feel a bruise coming. "I am not going to sleep with you," He pulls me closer and kisses me again, pulling me on top of him. I yelp in pain and he just laughs, I put my hands on his chest trying to pulling away from him but his hands on holding my hips to his. Then I hear someone stamp their foot and Peter shoves me off him. Standing in the door frame was Four. Peter walks out of the room leaving me with Four.

"Every time I come in you are having a full on make out session and this time you about to sleep with him," Four says, not mad but hurt? I stay on the couch and pull the pillow to my chest.

"I was not going to sleep with him," I tell Four, Four just shakes his head. Leaving the common room looking hurt. I head up to my bed, collapsing on to the mattress. Caleb words ringing through my head along with Four's expression.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	8. Chapter 8

**(I do not own Divergent. I was on an airplane for two days and then had no time to write, Sorry.)**

_**Chapter 8: Unknown Feelings**_

**POV TRIS**

I woke up, the blank ceiling above me, I could here the even breathes of Christina and Molly. I check the time seven, I was not going to be late today. I slowly get up getting changed and ready for the day. I remember Peter last night and my expression hardens, he was an ass. I step down into the common room, sitting on one of the couches with a book open in my hands. I hear someone and I see Peter come up, he kisses me and I shove him backwards.

"What the hell Peter?" I ask him repeating the same words from the first day.

"What can't kiss my girlfriend?" He asks me, I slap him across the face.

"Not if we are over," I tell him, he smiles evilly.

"We were never together Tris," Peter comments.

"What are you talking about?" I hiss at him. He does not turn back but walks out the door.

* * *

We were standing on the football field once again but this time targets we set up along the sidelines. Four pulls a knife from his pocket twirling it in his fingers as the last first years show up.

"Okay, today is a big Dauntless day, you will learn how to throw a dagger," Four announces to everyone. He turns towards the target, legs spread apart and throws the knife landing it in the dead center. "Now go," We all grab three daggers, I head to a target. I practice without letting go of the knife, on the third go the knife goes flying. Not hitting the center target but close. Then I set the knife up again, this time the knife hits the middle of the target.

"Nice one Tris," Peter says, sarcasm heavy in his words.

"You know what Peter? Don't talk to me," I tell him, the smile still on his face.

"You want me to talk to you, because you want to know what I meant earlier," Peter reminds me as he throws the dagger, not hitting even near the middle.

"I have a feeling you are not going to tell me anyway," I hiss back. "You never loved me," I said approaching him. He turns to look at me again, nothing on his face suggests that the statement was wrong. Then he smashes his lips to mine, nobody was watching at least I thought. I shove his chest, then I take my face and connects it to his face.

"Tris," He yells as his hands go to his face. I just stand there my hands crossed, watching him. He takes his hand away from his face, blood coming from his nose, probably broken. "I was trying to show you that I did love you," He spits angrily.

"That was not love, that was forcing yourself on someone you obviously do not love," I growl at him, he just laughs.

"Tris, I do love you and you love me," He says, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You are a liar, and I do not know how I did not see that earlier," I tell him, I step away from him.

"But I have already done my job," He began. "Four already thinks you were trying to sleep with me, he thinks you are a slut," Peters words burn into my mind. Then I see Four looking at us, his face confused.

"You are a asshole and don't forget it," I tell him, loud enough for Four to hear us as I slap Peter, making him wince at his broken nose. I get a glance at Four before turning back to the boards, he looked? Happy? Proud? Who knows but I was done with Peter.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_

**(And to that Guest that said I ruined my story, I don't care. I am not going to tell all of you who Tris ends up with, so deal with it. Sorry if this came across rude, sorry :) ) **


	9. Chapter 9

**(Still not Veronic****a Roth, very very sadly.)**

**_Chapter 9: Confusion_**

**POV TRIS**

I walked into the dining hall, Christina caught my eye as I walked in and I walked straight towards her. She smiled at me as I sat down, I looked at the table spotting Will next to her. Will nodded at me before Christina bursted into a mouthful of questions.

"Okay first off, what the hell happened to you and Peter, I heard you swearing at him? Also why does Four keep giving you death stares, mostly to Peter though?" Christina bursts out, I shush her looking around but I did not spot Peter anywhere.

"Christina, Short story short, Peter was being all nice and we were a couple right? Well then he decided to try and get me to sleep with him, obvious I refused," I added in quickly when I saw her shocked expression. "Well Four kept 'accidentally' walking in on our make-out sessions but Peter was making that happen so Four thought I was a slut and now he is an ass," I quickly tell her.

"What the hell is wrong with him? Trust me Four does not think you are a slut," She tries to tell me.

"No he does but I don't care, I am done with Peter and done with him," I tell her, then I see Four walk into the hall, he turns to look at me but spots me looking and looks away, he did not look happy, he was mad at me. I look at Christina and she shrugs, who knows anymore. After dinner I quickly head back to my room. I sat on my bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I awoke with a start with someones hands over my mouth, I tried to scream but could not. The hand moved away and was replaced with a clothe, it was pulling against my jaw and I tried to cry out. A blindfold was over my eyes, and I felt myself getting carried out of the room, even out of the building. I tried kicking my attacks but finding my legs and arms were bound together.

"Hurry up we are not going to get caught," I hear someone whisper, Peter? I knew he was behind this.

"Move it along, Peter," Wait was that Al? I thought he was my friend? I feel them put me down, the clothe was removed from my eyes and standing in front of me was Al and Peter. My jaw burned with pain from the clothe, I tried to yell at the but nothing came out. Peter leaned over looking me in the eyes, I took my bound feet together and kicked him in the stomach.

"You little b.." He trailed off. "I will toss you off this cliff right now, not like I am not going to later," He hissed, I looked around wildly finding right behind me was the edge of a cliff. I tried to scream but nothing came out.

"You are not going to kill her?" Al asked wildly, what the hell did he think? "I do not agree with this,"

"Then leave," Peter hissed back, still looking at me. Our eyes locked together, I hear Al leave, now I was alone with Peter. "Now this is what is going to happen, since you were an ass and embarrassed me in front of everyone, you are going to pay. First I am going to make you squirm with uncomfortableness and then I am going to make you beg me to stop," All I wanted to do was yell at him no, but I could not. I could not do anything as he came closer, he put his hands on me ankles holding them still. He put his cold hands on my bare skin, pushing under my baggy pants. I just wanted to scream but I could do nothing, I could say nothing to stop him. His hands traveled higher up my legs, touching the sensitive skin, my eyes watered with tears as I tried to get away from him."Thats right cry, I want to see your pain," He whispers to me. His hands were now on my thighs, somewhere I would never thought someone would put their hands without me wanting them there. His hands moved higher and higher, feeling every part of me. I could see the look of pleasure on his face, not only from my pain but from all of it, he was enjoying this.

All I wanted to do was cry, then I quickly saw my chance, moving my legs so I kicked him straight in his nose. Then he cried out pulling away from me, I got what I wanted but then he just came back. "You will pay for that," He growls at me, then shoving my head onto the hard ground, he was now on top of me, his weight crushing me. Tears were now streaming down my face, he raised his hand and slaps me across the face, I could feel hot blood flow down my check. He must be wearing a ring or something to cut across my face from just a slap. Then his knees pinned my legs to the ground, my arms behind me in a painful position. Then he pulled the gag from my mouth, I tried to scream but my jaw ache with pain I could not. "Even if you scream no one will hear you, not this far from the houses," He tells me, I knew he was probably right. "Now you are going to beg me to stop," He tells me.

"Never," I spit at him, which earned me another slap across the face. Then his hands moved up my shirt, onto my chest. I cried out, and he just smiled.

"You will beg or I will not stop," Tears were streaming once again but I shook my head, he was not going to take that away from me. "Fine, have it your way, you must enjoy this next part then," He leaned towards me, brushing his tongue against my lips and around my jawline, I tried biting his tongue but he moved down lower. He then pulled my shirt over my head, throwing it to the side, I tried moving but his weight was too large against my small frame. His tongue move lower on to my chest, I cried out once again and he just laughed. "Beg," He commanded me, once again I shook my head. His hands moved down my pants again, his tongue still in work. My body pulsed with sobs while I felt his body shake with laugher, he enjoyed this, causing me pain. "Beg now, or I swear I will take you pants off," He growled, I felt his hands moving around in my pants and I had no choice.

"I beg you," I whisper, he just laughs and keeps going. "Please," I manage to squeak out.

"You can do better than that Tris," He hissed at me, his tongue was now licking my chest. I just wanted to disappear from here, from my nightmare that sat before me.

"I beg you to take mercy on me, Peter," I told him, this time louder. He just smiled back at me as he pulled his hands away, he did what he wanted, he broke me.

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Isabele A Harts_**

**(I am so sorry, that was a bit dark and creepy but I had too.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Still do not own Divergent, all rights go to the rightful author**.)

**_Chapter 10: Savior_**

**POV TRIS**

He broke me, he really did. I felt his hand pull away and he sat upright still on top of me. He face was still masked with pleasure, I still had no shirt on and I saw his staring at my chest. "I need to hear that again," He tells me quietly, he was enjoying every second of my begging, every tear that streamed down my face, every cry I let slip through my lips. I shook my head, I was not going to do it again. "Do it again," He yelled at me, cowered away from him. Then he hands started on my body again, he was not going to do this a second time.

"I said," He then paused to look at me, enjoying this thoroughly. "I beg you to take mercy on me," I cried out and I felt his weight pulled away by someone else, I pulled my leg up to my chest feeling the bruises he cause, not only the physical bruises but the mental ones as well. I heard punch after punch being thrown but my mind was too scattered to actually pay attention to what was happening. My mind was gone, he did something not only that I had never done before but I never wanted. I still felt the ghost of his hands all over my body, then someone crouched before me. The setting was quiet, I moved away from the shadow I knew was a person, cowering. "Please, don't. Don't do what he already did," I cried to them softly. That was all I remembered before my mind shut off and I was plunged into darkness of my own mind.

* * *

I felt a bed beneath me, Peter was back for more. I woke with a start and shot up in the bed, I realized quickly there was a figure in the corner, sleeping on the seat. All I could see was Peter's face on the body that was obvious not him, I screamed. I saw him jump up from the chair and a nurse run in to the room. I blink and instead of Peter's face it was Four's.

"Calm Tris," He spoke to me, he moved no closer, knowing my boundaries. My muscles relaxed and I let out a breath, the nurse must of gave me something. My eyes still stayed open, I willed myself to stay awake. I no longer wanted to sleep at the mercy of those around me, mercy, at that word my body raked with sobs. My memory was fogged and was probably under sedation.

"What happened?" I croaked to Four, unsure of what the answer may be. A shot of anger and sadness creeped across his face. He turned away from me, what was so bad? "Tell me," I whispered to him, he turned to me and sat in the chair closer to the bed.

"Tris, do you not remember the night?" He asks me, I shake my head, he sighs, his face pained. "Peter kidnapped you from to house and touched.." He began unsure of the words to use. All the memories flooded back like someone had taken the plug out of a bathtub. I cried but shortly I felt the darkness take over my mind once again.

* * *

I woke again, finding Four in the chair, just watching me. He seemed to smile when our eyes made contact, did Four ever smile? His smile seemed to light up the entire room. I smiled back then remember what sent me here in the first place, my smile faded and so did his. A doctor rushed into my room, looking at me before speaking.

"Your physical wounds are just the scratch along your face," I waited for his to continue notice how he said 'physical'. "Your mental state however is fragile, I suggest you see the local physiologist at Factions High," The doctor tells me, fragile? That is all he had to say was fragile? He was far off, I was not fragile, I shattered.

"That local physiologist, sorry to tell you is me," Four admitted quietly. Not only was I spilling my soul, I was doing it to Four. The Four that thinks I tried to sleep with Peter, the Four that glared at me. Then I realized why he was here, he was also the Four that saved me.

"You may leave now," The doctor tells me, I slowly get up from the bed. My head working ten times slower than normal rate as I walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

**(All rights goes to the writer of Divergent.)**

_**Chapter 11: Broken Glass**_

**POV TRIS**

"This is your room now," Four tells me softly, I looked up at him. I never notice how he was more than a whole foot taller than me. My eyes gave a look of thanks but he did not leave, stood against the door frame as I placed my bag on the bed. The room was small but had a queen sized bed, a couch along with a bathroom on the left. "Tris, do you want to talk about it? I will be here, my apartment is room 401, right across the hall if you need me,"He tells me, why was he being so nice? I see him turn to leave, slowly closing the door behind, before the door closes I call out to him.

"Wait," I say quietly, my own voice was unfamiliar to me. Four turns opening the door again, his deep blue eyes met mine. "I need to talk, to someone, to anyone," I whisper, he closes the door behind him. I sit on the couch, my eyes cast down to the carpeted floor. He sits lightly on the bed, just waiting for me to start. "What," I pause mid-sentence, I take a deep breathe. Thoughts running through mind, all from that one night. "What if he comes back?" I ask Four.

"He won't, He won't," He says almost if he repeats the words they ring more true.

"How do you know?" I ask him, Peter's words of killing me ran through my head. "What if he comes back to get me? Tries to kill me? Or," Four cuts me off there, his deep voice soothing.

"He won't. I know because he is gone," Four says, my head snaps up and he keeps going before I ask something else. "He was kicked out of the school. Gone. Never allowed back in, ever," He tells me, I can feel he is telling to truth.

"What about Al?" I ask, my mind confused and blurred. He looks at me, his eyes sad. What happened to Al, yes he helped Peter but I am sure he had no idea what Peter was planning? Or did he?

"He fell down the Dauntless stairs, the long one right before Peter was going to leave the school. He broke his pelvis and his spine," Four tells me, whether Al knew or not, his did not deserve that.

"Is he alive?" I gasp out, Four eyes not meeting mine.

"For now," He says, his tone of voice insinuated that is was likely Al was going to die. I have no doubt in my mind that it was Peter's doing, that was no accident. We sit there, in silence before one of us speaks up. "It was not your fault," Four tells me, did he mean Peter or Al? Or everything?

"I would not be so sure," I whisper, Four's eyebrow bunched as if he was not impressed with my answer. "He did it, Peter, he did that to Al," I tell Four my voice giving away my fear.

"You could not be sure," He says, repeating my words. "But I thought about it," He admits, I never realized how younger Four really was. He could only be two years older than me at most, his skills made him seem older. His face looked younger, probably due to the fact his hair was longer and very shaggy almost like he did not care about his looks, he probably did not. I felt tears gather in my eyes and Four sat in the couch next to me, not close but close enough. "Tris, it's okay," He voice soothed me, his voice was low but slightly husky.

"He took away my trust. I believed he loved me, I really did. Then he took that away, betraying me, how can I forgive that? How can I forget?" I cry softly to Four. Four moves to lean down in front of me, kneeling. He was eye level with me, he put his hands on my knees.

"You can't forget, you can't forgive, just move on," He tells me. My crying ceased but his hands stayed there, they he seemed to realized pulling them back and walked to the door, he turns before he leaves. "I am going to get you food," He tells me, I was about to tell him not to before the door shuts. I get up to the bathroom, slowly I take a shower, letting the hot water wash away all my memory, my fear. I stand there for what felt like an hour but was not, before I got out and changed into new clothes. I hear a knock on the door when I open the bathroom door, I walk to open it. I find Four standing there, holding food like he said he would.

"You didn't have to get me anything," I tell him, he smiles and I gesture for him to come in and he does. I can not tell if he is doing because he is a physiologist or because he was a friend, probably the former.

"Your welcome," He replies slyly as he hands me the food, he seemed to have another box for himself. I head to sit at the table in the corner of the room and he joins me, sitting across from me. "Eat," He says, I do. We both eat not speaking. After we finish, I just looked at him. Not glaring, not staring just watching him. "I can feel you watching me," He says without even looking up, I laugh and so does he. Then he looks up, his eyes soft. "What?"

"Nothing," I tell him, he raises his eyebrows, knowing that was not the truth. "What you said before you left, about moving on. It sounded like you know, you know what it feels like," It was not a question just a observation.

"I do," He says simply. I do not ask him how but I can feel him debating on whether or not to tell. "Marcus, head of Abnegation. He is my father," Four tells me, now that I look at him I can see the similarities. "He, he abused me," He tells me, it seems like it was something that he had never told anyone.

"Four," I say but he waves me off.

"Don't call me that," He tells me roughly.

"What do I call you?" I ask him, he looks at me, his eyes undecided.

"Nothing, for now," He answers. I could feel he was going to help, help me. I feel like he is going to pick up the pieces of me, like I was broken glass.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	12. Chapter 12

**(All rights go to the rightful owners, no copyright intended.)**

_**Chapter 12: Ravens**_

**POV TRIS**

I looked into Four, no, I looked into his eyes. We sat there ours eyes locked together, not leaving each other. It had been five days since the night he told me not to call him Four but we had not talked since. He came in everyday by order of the doctors, for being a physiologist he was not good at getting me to open up to him. I did the first day but that was it, now there was an unknown bitterness between us. Four days with no talking, no interaction, just stares, maybe a little glares.

"How long are we going to play this, this game," I shout at him, he seemed to smirk at me as I get up from the table. "I thought you were meant to be getting me to talk to you. All we have been doing is sitting in this room, I have not left for five days," I shout at him again, he does not move, does not speak. "Talk to me Four," I yell, not realizing I called him Four.

"Don't call me that," He reminds me softly.

"It is not like you told me your real name," I growl back.

"Because you know my name but you don't know you do," He says, still softly but almost like it was a riddle.

"What are you talking about?" I shout, he still just looks at me calmly.

"Maybe one day we will take off into the night sky, together, like two black ravens racing towards the stars,"

_~Flashback~_

_We were in a meadow far from the safety, more like horrors of our houses. I laughed as I ran from the boy that was chasing me, he laughed along with me. He was going to catch me, considering his towering height over the girl that was two years younger than him, the girl that was me. He tackled me to the floor, which would have hurt if we did not hit the soft, lush grass. He fell on top of me but his weight did not crush me like it should, he was leaning away from me. _

_"Game over Beatrice," He laughed, I pretended to pout. _

_"No fair," I whined back. He took his guard down for a second and my eight-year-old self took advantage of him by using my weight to flip us over. I pinned his legs and arms to the ground while he struggled. "Got you," I laugh at him. Then I rolled off him and we laid side by side each other staring up at the bright blue sky above us. I could feel his heart next to me, beating loud and fast. "What's wrong?" I asked him, he turned onto his side and I did the same, we were facing each other. _

_"We are leaving," He tells me, my heart sinks. _

_"We?" I ask him, hoping just hoping. _

_"Me and my father, leaving town," He tells me, I could __feel the tear build up in my eyes. He takes his hand and brushes my hair out of my face. "Don't cry Beatrice," He tries to comfort me.  
_

_"You can't," I cry to him, I place my head on his chest. My tears were rolling onto his shirt but he did not care. "You can't leave me," _

_"I can't do anything," He tells me hopelessly. I looked at him, he could not leave, not leaving me here with my single alcoholic mother. I know his life was not amazing with his father either, we needed each other. _

_"Tell him, tell him no," I tried to argue with the boy next to me, my head still on his chest. _

_"I have begged him, I really have," He tells me. "I tried,"_

_"I know," I whisper to him. We stayed there as the sun set on the horizon, my head were it fits perfectly on his chest. _

_"Sometimes I wonder," He paused thinking about what he was going to say to me. "maybe one day we will take off into the night sky, together, like two black ravens racing towards the stars,"_

_~Flackback ended~_

I touch the three ravens, the tattoo that flies towards my heart, I got that just for the memory of that little boy. I whip my head towards him, I imagine the ten year old boy in my memory and open my eyes to the younger man before me. Same hair, same dark blue eyes. How could I not realize, he told me his father was Marcus, Marcus was the boy's father. I look into the eyes that I used to wish that I would see again as I whispered his name.

"Tobias,"

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Hart**_


	13. Chapter 13

**(I do not own Divergent, all rights to Veronica Roth. Hope you guys liked that meaningful memory between Tobias and Tris, here is more if you did.)**

_**Chapter 13: Wish upon a Star**_

**POV TRIS**

"You remember me," He says, he stand up as I run straight into his arms. I do realize that he is also the same guy I call Four but I do not care. I put my head on his chest, it fit perfectly, like he never left. Never left me standing on the side of the road watching his grey car roll away. I tilt my head and he was looking down at me, with those diamonds.

"I thought I would never see you again," I whisper to him, he nods.

"I did too," He admits, I have never seem him more innocent, more vulnerable. He runs his fingers along the raven tattoo, just thinking to himself.

"I got that, for you. I had to take the fury of my mother but I did anyway," I tell him remembering that terrible night. He places his huge hands around my waist, just hugging me close. He place one of his hands flat on my side, his hands reach across my whole rib cage.

"I have got to ask you something," He tells me, I nod not taking my eyes away from his. We stood in each other grasps, just holding each other for the so many missed years. "Did you?" He takes a breath in.

"What?" I ask him.

"Wish upon a Star for me?"

_~Flashback~_

_"Caleb you can't let them leave," I yell at my brother. I see them getting into there car, Caleb grabs me as I try to run to my best friend, my only friend in the entire world. Caleb did not trust Marcus, not letting me near him. I struggled against my brother's grip, digging my nails into his arm making flow but his grasp never loosened. _

_"Bea, come on," My brother reasoned with me. They pack their final boxes into the moving truck as he jumps into his car. His sits in the back seat, the one that he will know will pass me on the front lawn of my car. The car pulls out and moves closer to us, slow enough that when I get Caleb off me I run along side the car. Tobias rolls down his window. _

_"Don't leave me," I shout at him, tears running down my face. I can hear Marcus yelling at his son to close the window, Tobias ignores him. _

_"Don't forget me Beatrice," He yells above the wind. _

_"I won't," I promise him. He yells one more think before they get to far away from me to hear him. _

_"Promise me you will, Wish upon a Star for me," His voice carries through the winds. His car pulls away from our small house, his face imprinted on my memory, the face I may never see again. _

_"Promise," I say, even though his already around the next corner and gone._

_~Flashback Ended~_

"I did, everyday of my life," I say into his shirt.

"I missed you so much," He tells me, he was stroking my hair. "Everyday of my life, my father he only start hitting me after we left. It was like my angel had left, leaving me with the devil," He admits, tears fall from my eyes for the years of pain he went through.

"I missed you, it was like my heart was ripped from my chest, leaving me empty," I tell him. "How long did you know it was me?" I ask him, wondering how he could contain himself from just hugging me.

"Just these five days since that night," He tells me, I take in a breath as he mentions that day. "To see the fear in your eyes reminded of this little eight year old girl that I knew, the girl that was afraid of the crows that flew over our heads," He tells me, we both sit on the bed, still in each other arms. I chuckled at the memory of the crows, he laughed along with me. Then he turns to face me, pressing his forehead to mine, I do not move.

"I have been waiting eight years to do this, will you let me?" He asks, my eyes give him an answer before my voice does. He moves closer and our lips lock together. I remembering the millions of nights, where I stared up at the stars wishing for this very moment. I really did Wish upon a Star for him.

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Isabele A Harts_**


	14. Chapter 14

**(I am not Veronica Roth and therefore do not own the amazing characters in this story.) **

_**Chapter 14: Difference**_

**POV TRIS**

Our lips pulled away from each other, Tobias searches the expression on my face, I blush. It was magic, it really was, like electricity was shocked up my lips. Then he moves to lie on my bed and I do the same, not close, not touching just like we were eight years ago in that meadow.

"How are we going to do this Tris?" He asks, I do not turn to look at him knowing he will not either.

"Do what Tobias?" I ask him, I use his name casually.

"Say it again," He says, my eyebrows crinkle in confusion, what? "My name, say it again," He tells me.

"Tobias," I say softly, he sighs.

"I have not heard that in years," He reminds me, and I move my hand to lace my fingers around his. He does not move before answering my unanswered question. "How are we going to make up for all those years?"

"By living life," I tells him, he lets a breath out. "one step at a time," I remember that last time I said those words to him. We were crossing a cliff face and the only thing to walk across a thin tree trunk, Tobias freaked out halfway there because of the height and I told him to calm and take things one step at a time and he did.

"I am still afraid of heights," He tells me. The almighty Four afraid of heights?

"I am still afraid of crows," He chuckles at my statement, I smile and turn towards him, he does the same. I realized how close we were to touch and I pull away and stand up from the bed. I see a look of hurt go through Tobias' face before he remember what I went through, it changed me. The hurt goes away when I grab my hand and we run off to the dining room, deeming myself cured, knowing I am not. I pull him to a table with me, everyone eyes were on us but I no longer cared.

"A little hungry?" He chuckles as he gets up to grab some food for me, I let him go. When comes back we sitting there eating just watching each other, I now knew it was him and it was almost like looking at a different person. I hear someone approach us and I spin to see Christina and Will, they sit next to us. I see Christina and Will's hand intertwined, someone is on between them.

"It is great to see you Tris," Will comments, I send a look of thanks.

"Tris, I am so sorry, I should have heard them and, and," Christina rambles on, I stop her.

"And what? End up like Al almost dead?" I tell her, her face falls but I get my point across. She leans over to hug me, my muscles tense but then soften, it was Christina. "It is not your fault,"

"Thank you," She tells me. I feel the silence growing between us all.

"So you and Will?" I asked her and they both blush wildly, me and Tobias laugh.

"I take that as a yes," Tobias comments and I nod, laughing again.

"They got us," Will admits to our guesses. Christina pecks him on the lips and I throw a chip at them, they both glare at me.

"No PDA," I laugh, it was good to finally see them again. We all smile at each other as we put our plates and head back to our rooms. "See you soon Christina," She nods back at me. I stop in front of my apartment, before turning to Tobias.

"See you tomorrow, Beatrice," He says, I cringe at my name and he laughs.

"Yes you will," I say, he squeezes my hand before closing the door of his apartment. I open mine and close the door before flicking on the lights, there standing next to me is Peter. I try to scream before he places a knife across my neck.

"You scream, you die," He hisses. My body pulses with fear, he was back. He pushes the blade against my neck while shoving me to sit on the bed, he seems to know I would not scream, he was right. Tear gather in my eyes, not him, not again. "Now remember if you scream, I will not only kill you as slowly as possible but along with your dear friends Christina and Will. Understand?" He asks me, his expression hard. I nod. "Good girl," He says stroking my hair, I yank my head away from him.

"Get away from me," I hiss back, he just chuckles.

"Now since we got interrupted last time, why don't we start fresh?" He laughs, enjoying my fear. He moves to sit behind me straddling his legs around me, moving his hands up my body. I shutter from fear and uncomfortableness, please not again. He puts his hand on my shoulders, whispering in my ear. "You know you want this Tris, you love this," He says, almost like his trying to hypnotizing me.

"Piss off," I spit at him, then he pulls out the knife in front of both of us, twirling that in his fingers.

"Now, now. You struggle, your friends die. You scream, your friends die. You do not comply to me, your friends die, painfully and slowly like you will," He whispers to me, I just want to cry but I hold my head up. "Got that?" He growls.

"Yes, Peter," I tell him, he laughs before moving his hands up and down my sides. Pausing at the hem of my shirt before pulling it over my head. He does the same thing on my bare skin, my skin burns where he touches it.

"You want this Tris, you love this. You want me," He tells me, whispering in my ear. "Tell me you want me," I have no choice, I have to do what he says, for my friends.

"I want you Peter," I tell him.

"Continue, keep going," He tells me, his hands still cold against my warm sides.

"I want this Peter, I want you," My voice breaks when I feel him unclip my bra, I gasp but knowing I can not stop talking. "I want you all over me, I want your body," My bra falls to the floor, as his hands move to my bare breasts.

"Go on Tris, make me happy," He tells me, I just want to hide from Peter, from the demon.

"I want to feel your lips on mine, your tongue, your hands all over me," I say robotically, I cry softly as he squeezes my chest. Then I feel his tongue on my ear, and on my neck and jaw, I can not, I can not take this. "Please Peter, Please," I plead with him, he does not stop. "I beg you, you already broke me,"

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	15. Chapter 15

**(I do not own the characters in this story, all rights to Veronica Roth.)**

_**Chapter 15: Begging and Tears**_

**POV TRIS**

He turns me around so I face him, his eyes dark. "I am not done with you Tris not even close," He reminds me, tears stream down my face but he just licks them. Then he locks lips with me forcefully forcing his tongue on mine, he pulls away angrily. "Did I not tell you what would happen if you do not comply with me?" He growls, not when he kiss me, I have to kiss back meeting his tongue. I pull at his hair and he takes this as me wanting him, I was trying to hurt him. "Now talk to me, tell me how much you love this," He tells me as he moves to kiss my neck, sucking at it.

"Peter," I moans his name, I feel him smile on me. "Peter, this is amazing, I love this," I lie to him, he moves along my jaw kissing me. I stay stone still, before he pulls away to look at me again. "I am sorry, I am trying," I tell him truthfully, I do not know what to do but keep him happy.

"I know you are Tris, now do what I did," He tells me in a whisper, I kiss his lips then move along his jaw and to his neck. He moans with pleasure, and I almost gag but keep going. "Tris, you are amazing," He tells me, I move down to his collar and his chest. Then I move my hands to the hem of his shirt tugging at it, he gets the message and pulls his shirt off. I move back up to his lips before lightly brushing them and moving to his ears which I bit lightly making him cry out. Then he starts kissing me again.

"Peter," I cry softly, he body shakes with a laugh. "I love your tongue on me," I say stupidly which makes him lick my chest. I sigh with pretend pleasure, he smiles. Then he pulls me up and pins me to the wall behind me, roughly kissing me on the lips. I wrap my legs around his waist as our tongues battle each other, I bang my head on the wall causing me to break the kiss.

"Tris," Peter warns and this time I kiss him before answering.

"Sorry, babe," I add making him groan. Then he shoves me to the bed forcefully getting on top of me, crushing me once again. I feel his hands on my chest and I yelp which makes him laugh. "Peter, that feels amazing, you turn me on," I lie to him. I feel his hands move to my waist and the hem of my jean, then I pull at his hair, trying to make him stop.

"Tris, I want you, I want to be in you," He tells me, no this can't happen. He pulls my pant off leaving me just in my underwear. "You are stunning," I pull away tears in my eyes.

"Peter, please I will do anything but this," I try to beg to him, he shakes his head.

"Tell me that I own you, own your body," He tells me between kisses. "Call me your master," He growls.

"You own me, own my body, I am your slave and you are my master," I tell him.

"Thats right Tris," He was distracted with what I said and I my feet and kick him in the crotch. He falls to the floor rolling in pain, I run to the door banging on it

"Tobias, Tobias help me," I call to him but Peter pulls me away from the door with a knife to my neck.

"Too late Tris, I own you," He tell me before I feel the blade slice into me and I fall to the floor. I hear the door break open, and someone shouting my name, Tobias? "You're too late, she is going to die," I hear Peter says before he fall to the floor, maybe not dead maybe not yet. I feel Tobias next to me.

"Tris, you can't leave me, I need you. I love you," Unlike Peter's words these rang true.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	16. Chapter 16

**(I do not own the characters, Veronica Roth does.)**

**_Chapter 16: Promises_**

**POV TRIS**

I jolt awake feeling the sharp pain on my neck, the knife, Peter. I spin around expecting to see Peter smirking at me from the corner but I was in the hospital, I see sitting on the same chair as before, Tobias. I see him sleeping again, peacefully, he looked younger almost while sleeping. His eyes open and he turns to me, his eyes sad.

"Tobias," I call to him, his eyes locked to mine.

"Did you hear my words?" He asks.

"You told me you needed me and that you loved me," I remember he nods softly. "It is too late, Peter made me tell him that he owned me, owned my body," I choke to him. Tobias eyes flash with angry before the anger fades.

"Peter died, he is gone for good now," Tobias tells me, there was no guilt on his face, he must not have been the one.

"Who?" I ask him.

"Me," Someone calls from the door, he was a tall definitely a Dauntless, I know him what was his name, Uriah. "I stuck that knife through his heart, if he ever had one," Uriah tells me, behind him stood Zeke, his brother. I flinched away from his angry voice and Zeke just looked at me sadly, I held his stare before I looked away.

"Thank you," I choke out to Uriah, Uriah smiles at me and nods his head. I felt uncomfortable with them all here and I was fiddling with my fingers and the sheets.

"Tris, I brought them here so you could know," Tobias starts, they all had their eyes locked on me.

"Know what?" I whisper to Tobias, my voice giving away my irrational fear, why was I afraid of them?

"Know that I would always be here for you, that no one could ever hurt you again, they are looking out for you as well," Tobias tells me, he took my hand as he sat on the edge of the bed. My muscles tensed but refused to relax, Tobias knows that I have to get through my fear and not cower away from it. He rubs soft circles on the back of my hand, I relaxed. "You will never be hurt again,"

"You can't promise me that to-," I began but saw Tobias look up at me shaking his head at his name. "Four," I said, it was strange saying his fake name to him.

"I can Tris, no one will ever hurt you like Peter did," He promises me.

"We all go way back together and we will be looking out for you," Zeke tells me, I nod a thanks at him. They both walk out of the room leaving me with Tobias, for now. My mind already goes back to Peter and I shutter removing my hand from Tobias', I can feel tears building.

"Tris, it's okay, you're alright," He shushes me, my eye meet his before I quickly break the gaze. "You have me," I get shocked at those words, I know he told me that he loved me but I thought that was only because I was dying.

"I don't think I can do this," I tell him, he looks hurt but quickly composes himself again. "I don't think I can be with you,"

"Tris, I won't make you do anything you don't want to," He reminds me softly.

"You're too late," I tell him. "I am broken, gone,"

"You are the strongest person I know, you are never broken," He tells me, he looks serious.

"I am Tobias, you just don't see it," I yell at him, hoping no one was listening. "He broke me. He made me tell him how much I wanted him, how much I enjoyed it. He wanted to rape me and I could do nothing, nothing," I yell at Tobias. His face harden at my words, I could almost see the rage on him.

"Tris, I will never push your boundaries, never do something you do not agree with," He tells me. "I have been waiting for eight years to see you again, I will wait forever for you to want to be with me in that way but right now, you are my friend, my best friend,"

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_


	17. Chapter 17

**(Divergent in Veronica Roth's story, my name is not Veronica, that mean I do not own Divergent.)**

_**Chapter 17: Watching Over Me**_

**POV TRIS**

I has been a week since the second attack and nothing has been going on. They are not making me attend any events or games and I have just been in my room alone, Tobias has no come to see me since the hospital. I was being to believe that I was right, he would not love me if I did not feel comfortable being with him. I heard a knock on the door, it was almost eight at night.

"The door is open," I called, from where I was sitting at the table. The door opens and closes, standing there was Tobias, he looked happy.

"Tris," He breaths as he pulls me in for a hug, I let him but I barely hug back. "I am sorry, Eric pulled me away to go and do an errand for him and I had no time to come and tell you,"

"Okay," I whisper to him, he takes my hand rubbing circles like he did in the hospital. Every time I look at him it was like it was the first time, his eyes were shining.

"I have something to show you," He tells me before dragging me out the door with him. We ran down the halls, I had no idea where we were going. "Close your eyes," He tells me, I do. It was like he was a child again, he was cheerful and happy not like the Four everyone knows. A door closes behind us and I hear him flick on the lights. "Okay," He says, I slowly open my eyes. It was a lush field and above us was the night sky, the same one as on our last day together.

"Tobias," I breath looking around, it was stunning and exactly the same. "How is this possible?"

"It is a green screen room and the floor is something I stole from Amity house, they have these around all their floors, grass," He tells me, he looks around as well before looking at me. "You know what is weird,"

"What?" I ask him, still mesmerized by the room.

"That the most beautiful thing here, is you," He tells me, I turn my head towards him. He smiles softly almost like he was nervous, then I do something strange. I kiss him. I kissed him softly but he quickly kisses me back. "I am in love with you Tris, I have been forever," He tells me when we break the kiss.

"I," I pause. "I love," I can't, I can't do this. I pull away from his arms, turning the face the other way.

"Tris, please, I just want," He pause realizing the words he just said. The words echo in my brain, the same words that Eric used. _I want you, Tris, I want to be in you, _I replay the words, they ring in my mind every night, every day. "I am sorry, Tris, I really am," He tells me.

"I am not mad at you," I tell him when I turn back, his face was concerned and loving. "I am mad at myself, I can't say those words, I can't do anything without think of that day, both those days. I told you I am ruined," He takes my face in his hands, rubbing his thumb on my jaw, not hard just softly.

"You will never be ruined, not for me. I loved you forever and I will love you forever," He whispers, his hands stay there. "You are stunning, you are beautiful, you are sexy. You are the most amazing girl and I knew that since I was just a boy, I will wait until you are ready," He reminds, he turns to the door but I stop his by grabbing his arm, he turns to look at me.

"I love you," I whispered, it was true, I did. He pulls me into his grasp softly kissing me, our lips part, a real kiss for real love.

* * *

"Tris, Four," Zeke welcomed us into his apartment, the music was blaring and everyone was already dancing inside.

"I heard you throw the best parties," I comment, Zeke nods smiling.

"I better, only person that dares the have alcohol, we never get caught anyway," Zeke tells me as we walk in. I quickly spot Christina and Will making out in the corner, drunk already. Zeke hands Tobias a beer but I notice how he does not drink it, yet. We stand in the corner of the room, next to the counter.

"You don't drink?" Tobias asks me, I have got drunk twice in my life and both did not end well.

"Not anymore," I tell him, he nods as he take small sips of the beer. We stand there before Zeke calls Tobias away from me.

"I will be back," He tells me as he leaves, I smile but it quickly fades as I realize how drunk everyone really is. I see Drew making his way towards me, what was he doing here? He walks straight towards me, pinning me against the wall with his hand on either side of my shoulders.

"What the hell Drew?" I spit at his face.

"You look hot," He tells me, his breath tells me he has been drinking but he was not drunk. He uncomfortable looks up and down at my body, stopping at certain places. "Maybe Peter was right, you are worth trying to sleep with," He tells me, I stop at the mention of Peter. He just smiles as my eyes widen in fear, he was friends with Peter. He leans in and tries to kiss me, I quickly pull away before he does.

"I am not afraid of you," I growl at him, he just laughs.

"You were of Peter and you should be of me," He tells me, I look around no one was watching. His hand comes to rest on my waist, I shutter.

"Don't touch me," I tell him sternly, which makes him laugh as he places his fingers on my cheek. My muscles tense under his touch, why was it always me? I was not going to let him do anything this time, I was strong. "I said, don't touch me," I tell him once more.

"What are you going to do?" He asks me, I just smile pull my fist back and connect it with his nose.

"That," I tell him, he gets up his face mad.

"You b..." Then I just look behind him smiling, he slowly turns and get a fist in the face from Tobias.

"You were good, did not lose your cool," Tobias smiles at me and kisses me on the forehead. Our moment was ruined when Eric barged through the room, the whole room stops.

"Four, someone is in my office for you," Eric tells him before leaving again, everyone lets out a breath. Tobias leaves the party and I follow, he motions for me to stay outside the door as he goes in. I hear him gasp, who was in there.


	18. Chapter 18

**(Do not own Divergent, no copyright intended.)**

_**Chapter 18: Memories**_

**POV TRIS**

"Nice to see you again," I heard someone say, I recognized the voice, Marcus. Tobias takes in a sharp breath and I hear him let it out very shakily.

"I could not say the same," He replies.

"Don't be rude, son," Marcus tells me, Tobias shuffles on the spot.

"I am not your son," Tobias growls at his father, Marcus laughs.

"The same blood runs through your veins as it does mine," Marcus comments to Tobias. "How can we seem to avoid each other while we are working in the same school?"

"This is not my work or my job, this is my home and I have experienced more love here than you ever gave me," Tobias spits at him.

"You mean your little b.." Marcus begans.

"Don't you dare call her that," Tobias hisses back, they were talking about me.

"Why don't you come in Beatrice," Marcus says through the closed door, he says my name almost tauntingly. I push the door open slightly so they can see me and I can see them. "How was life without your boyfriend for eight years?" He hisses, he left on purpose?

"You left on purpose?" I ask him, Marcus smiles.

"Of course, I can't let my son actually have friends," He hisses more to Tobias than to me.

"You are a monster and never deserved a son like Tobias," I tell Marcus, I try to walk out of the room but Marcus calls me back in.

"You are a little b..." Marcus growled. "Don't you talk to someone older than you like that,"

"You talk about her like that again and you won't live to see another day," Tobias growls at his own father.

"You would not do anything. You are too afraid of becoming me," Marcus reminds his son. "Maybe someone should teach you a lesson about respect, young lady," He says now directed to me, Tobias stiffens at the words.

"If you touch me or Tobias ever again, I will come after you," I promise Marcus, I grab Tobias' hand before pulling him out of the room and slapping the door on Marcus.

* * *

I pulled Tobias into my room, he was still not talking to me since we left Eric's office. "Tobias?" I call to him, no response. "Tobias?" I ask again, he does not even look up at me. "Tobias, look at me," I almost yell at him. His eyes flicker up with a look of recognition, but no emotion on his face. I lean forward so I am whispering in his ear. "You are't and never will be Marcus," That got him to look up into my eyes and actually move, he places his hands on my waist.

"Thank you," He whispers but all I can is shiver from his hand, he removes them quickly. "You were amazing and strong and all I could do was sit there. I am a coward,"

"Tobias, you are not, you are strong-willed and a fighter," I tell him, I put my arms around his neck and kiss him.

"I love you," He whispers between breaths.

"I love you," I say without pausing or rethinking. Our lips stay together the whole time, never leaving for anything more than a breath, my arms stayed around his neck while his hands moved to the small of my back, I begin to pull away out of nervousness but he just gently pulls me in for another kiss.

"Don't think," He whispers between kisses. He was right, the more I thought the more scared I became. I was not going to let Peter scare me for the rest of my life, it was time to move on. Move on is exactly what I was going to do.

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabele A Harts**_

_**(THE END)**_


End file.
